1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an assist device which is secured to a pivotally connected, push-pull type handle for operation of a latch assembly of a door in order that the door may be opened by a person without requiring direct hands-on contact of the assist device or handle thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In today's fast paced society, it is common practice for a person's hands to be completely or at least partially occupied by the support and carrying of a variety of packages, bundles, brief cases, and even smaller objects such as glasses, plates, keys, etc. When the hands of a person are occupied and a person still wishes to pass through a door, considerable time is wasted in the rearranging of the carried packages or bundles or, even more inconveniently, the release or re-positioning of such packages on the floor, ground or other areas.
It is of course recognized that certain doors are designed to include handles, locks and/or latch assemblies which are specifically intended to be relatively complicated in order to prevent unauthorized entries. Typical doors, handles, and associated latch assemblies of this type are presently used or installed in association with the primary or more frequently used entrances of a business, dwelling, etc. However, other much more simplified latch assemblies are frequently utilized for doors which are not specifically structured to prevent unauthorized access.
More specifically, screen doors are typically used in association with door ways which lead from the interior of a home or like structure out onto a porch, patio, pool area, etc. Such doors are, for the most part, made from webbing or screens surrounded by a metallic or like rigid material door frame. Screen doors of course have as their primary purpose to allow the passage of air flow therethrough as well as allow clear viewing through the screening portion of such doors. Similarly, the handle and latch assemblies of such doors normally do not include a rotationally mounted door know but rather utilize a relatively inexpensive, light weight, pivotally mounted handle of the “push-pull” type. In opening such doors the handle is generally forced inwardly (or outwardly) to orient the latch assembly associated therewith, into a latch-open position. However, such handles and associated latch assemblies may be particularly difficult to open when, as set forth above, the person's hands are occupied. This is typically the case when one or more people are desirous of bringing plates of foods, beverages, etc. from a kitchen area out to a patio, porch or pool area. Also, when the hands of a person are so occupied, the opening of the screen door or similar structure is frequently accomplished using the hip or other convenient and correspondingly positioned portion of a person's body to “bump” against the handle, in an attempt to force the latch assembly associated therewith, into an open position.
However, because of the simplistic design and relatively inexpensive material from which such door handles and associated latch assemblies are structured, their workings are relatively imprecise, at least to the extent that the interacting components which serve to define a latch-open or a latch-closed position do not always operate efficiently or consistently. As a result, manipulation of the aforementioned handle is rendered somewhat difficult and erratic wherein, such erratic operation often increases with age and wear particularly when such devices are frequently exposed to the sometimes harsh environment of the outdoors.
Merryman (U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,451) shows an assist device that is somewhat “loose” looking (handle in flared part 19 of FIG. 3) with projections such as shown by the ends of cotter pin 17 (FIG. 4).
Kwatonowski (U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,145) shows a “loose” looking assist device (see parts 7 and 8A of FIG. 2) which uses a flat spring 11 at one end.
There is a need for an improved device or mechanism, which allows the effective operation of a handle and associated latch structure and thereby facilitates the opening and closing of the door without requiring a person to firmly grip and or even directly contact the handle or the improved assist device itself. Such an improved assist device should be easily, quickly and efficiently connected to an existing door handle without requiring any structural modification thereor, or the door to which it is attached.
Such an improved assist device should also be disposed and structured for easy attachment to a handle and have a configuration which facilitates the manipulation of the handle and its latch not only by adults but also by small children who may be of an age which do not totally comprehend the workings of a door handle in terms of improper push-pull or rotary action that must be applied thereto in order to orient the latch of the door between an open or closed position. In the case of extremely small children the latch associated with a screen door or other type of door utilizing such a push-pull handle and latch structure should be capable of being locked in the normal conventional fashion but should also be disposed and configured to allow even children in the toddler age group to manipulate the assist device in order to open the door when it is not intentionally locked.